A New Terrorist
by IntelligentFerretFreak
Summary: It has been four years since Lelouch supposedly died, but now Area 11 is in trouble. A new terrorist shows up, and Zero and Nunnally both know that they need Lelouch. Better summary inside. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass...If I did, Lelouch would not have died.

A/N: This is my first attempt at a Code Geass fanfic. It takes place 4 years after the ending to the second season. Lelouch and C.C are married and have a little girl named Euphemia, and are completely happy living out in the county. But in Japan, they are facing troubles once again. A new terrorist has appeared, declaring war against viceroy Nunnally and the softened Zero. Suzaku, who is really Zero, has realized that the world may need Lelouch once again, who is 'dead'.

Chapter 1

C.C smiled as she was making breakfast for her two most favorite people in the world. Ever since Lelouch had ended his war again Brittania and supposedly died, life had been a bit easier for the two of them. But now they had someone extra in their lives. Little Euphemia...who was truly her fathers daughter. She had green hair and purple eyes, a mixture of both her and Lelouch. It had been C.C's idea to name her Euphemia after Lelouch's sister, who had accidentally been given an order by Lelouch when his geass when out of control during the Black Rebellion.

"Lelouch, Euphie! Time for breakfast!" Euphie and Lelouch appeared at the same time, but Euphie was riding on Lelouch's shoulder giggling.

"Mommy! Daddy is funny!"

"Oh? What did Daddy do?" Lelouch looked like he was trying hard not to burst into laughter at the moment. Now C.C knew something was up.

"He said that we live in a globe, and then I said that globe must be empty because there is nothing around us." Now Lelouch let out a laugh, but C.C could not see what was so funny about it. They lived out in the country, with nothing but fields and bushs that weren't even green.

"Lelouch, I do not see how this is funny."

"C.C I was talking about the earth, not the area around here."

"The earth is more like a sphere, not a globe. People made smaller versions of the earth and mapped places on the continents, and that is either a map or the globe of which you are talking of." Euphie looked between her mother and father, trying to see who would win the fight. But when Lelouch didn't answer, it was obvious who had won the argument.

"So what are you making?" C.C smiled and rolled her eyes at her husband.

"Bacon, eggs, and hashbrowns."

"Mhh...Yum. When will they be done?" C.C turned off the stove and faced Lelouch, and Euphie.

"Any second now. Lelouch, why don't you set Euphie up at the table." Nodding, Lelouch picked up their daughter and put her at the table, making a funny face just to make her laugh once again.

~Area 11 with Nunnally~

Slowly opening her eyes, Nunnally sighed knowing today would be another long day talking to Brittanians, and maybe some Japanese. '_Maybe I'll have another conference with Zero...'_

"Viceroy Nunnally, are you awake?" She looked towards her door and gave another sigh.

"Yes." Some people came in and helped her into her wheelchair. She would never say it out loud, but she still missed Lelouch. Whenever he would put her in the wheelchair, he would do it gently. Sure the people here do it gently, but her brother made sure it felt as though she hadn't left her bed. One of them wheeled her out of her room and straight to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Viceroy there has been some talk that you are going to retire from this position. Is it true?" Nunnally looked at the man asking her the question as she put some of the eggs into her mouth, chewing slowly.

"Where did you hear that?"

"Some man who was speaking nonsense in Area 11 yesterday in the evening."

"I see. Well so far I have not even suggested retiring from this position. But may I ask you something now?"

"Of course."

"Is the world still speaking horribly about Lelouch, my brother?" Everyone in the room, except Nunnally, stiffened at the mention of Lelouch.

"Viceroy..."

"Answer the question truthfully, please. Are they?"

"Viceroy, what your brother did as Emperor did not leave a good impression on the world."

"I realize that, but it has been four years since his demise. Surely everyone would forgive and forget by now."

"Viceroy the world doesn't work that way."

"I know." One of the sliding doors opened and Zero entered the room. All the people, except Nunnally who nodded her head, backed away from the old terrorist.

"If the viceroy is free, I would like to spend the day with her today." Nunnally could literally taste the tension in the room when Zero offered that. Another thing she would never admit openly is that she seriously believed this Zero was different from the one who was leading the Black Knights during the Black Rebellion. Sure the Zero then was really her brother Lelouch, or so she'd heard, but then who was this Zero? '_He kinda reminds me of Suzaku at times...but Kallen told me Suzaku was killed a couple of days before Lelouch was killed.'_

"I believe I am free today." She looked at everyone else in the room, and when they didn't answer, she smiled and nodded to Zero. "I guess we are spending the day together, Zero." He nodded as well and waited for her to finish eating her breakfast. Once she was finished and was given the ok to leave, Zero wheeled her out of the place and took her to the Kururugi Shrine.

"I haven't been to this place in years." She looked around the place for the first time, but stopped and sighed.

"Viceroy?"

"Please, call me Nunnally. I hear viceroy day in and day out from everyone else."

"Ok. What is it Nunnally?"

"I would have loved it if I was here with Suzaku and my brother Lelouch." Zero sighed and turned away from Nunnally.

"You miss your brother?"

"Yes..."

"Suzaku?"

"Oh, he was a friend of my brother." Zero turned to her, and Nunnally wished that she could actually see his face just once.

"I know."

"You do?" Zero sighed, and put his hand on the mask, getting ready to take it off.

"Yes. Nunnally, don't get mad, but," He removed the mask and Nunnally instantly recognized him. "I am Suzaku."

"Suzaku! But...?" He knelt down in front of her and grabbed Nunnally's hand.

"Your brother asked me to do those things four years ago. He wanted to stop the endless cycle of hatred, and he knew that he had to die in order to stop it." Nunnally nodded and looked at Suzaku.

"How did you live though?"

"During the first rebellion, before Lelouch went missing, he used his geass power on me. He ordered me to live. Even to this day, it is still there."

"He never used it on me, did he?"

"Nunnally, I don't think Lelouch could _**ever**_ be forced to use geass on you." Nunnally smiled and looked at the sky.

"Do you miss him Suzaku?" Following her gaze, Suzaku sighed.

"Sometimes. But then I remember how calm he was about getting me do follow through with his plans. He knew what he was doing Nunnally." Sighing as well, Nunnally looked at Suzaku once again.

"It seems, when you think about it, he always knew what he was doing, and what the effects would have on the world." Nodding in total agreement, Suzaku put the mask back on.

"You are the only person who knows who I truly am. Can you-" Nunnally nodded before he finished.

"I can keep it a secret."

"Thank you Nunnally. Around everyone else I'll call you viceroy, but when we are alone I'll call you by your name."

"I understand Zero." Zero started to bring Nunnally back to her home, when he got a sudden chill down his back, but he kept on walking. Neither him, Nunnally or the entire world would be ready for what was coming for them tomorrow.

All right review! This is my first Code Geass fanfic and I would love to know how it was. So please review! And Kallen, and some of the other characters from the first two seasons might make an appearance. But eventually the student council (except Shirley) will make an appearance.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the original Code Geass characters. CLAMP does.

A/N: I thank everyone for reviewing on chapter 1, and making it your favorite story, or whatever you did, I appreciate it. And I made a little mistake in the last chapter, but thought of a way to fix that, and that is no one knows it yet, but Nunnally's mind was erased that he used his geass power on her.

Chapter 2

Lelouch looked at the rising sun with slightly narrowed eyes, as C.C came outside to stand beside him. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, C.C laid her head on his shoulder.

"Lelouch, what's wrong?"

Sighing, he lowered his gaze from the rising sun to look at his wife. "I miss Nunnally, Suzaku, Kallen…everyone."

C.C nodded. "That is to be expected. However, we both know you cannot go back. They all believe you are dead."

"Maybe it's better that they know that I _am_ alive…"

"Lelouch, if you go back now, think about how they will treat you. Kallen will most likely treat you strangely, since you have been 'dead' for the last four years. Suzaku has most likely collapsed under the pressure of being Zero, trying to imitate your tactics. And Nunnally….she is most likely the one who misses you the most."

Lelouch sighed in frustration. "That is why I must return to them! I can't bear thinking that I caused all them pain…"

"And yet it didn't bother you during the Black Rebellion…"

"That was different! I was trying to bring down the Empire then and create the world anew!"

"Did you succeed?"

"I think so…" Lelouch raised his hand to his forehead to shield his eyes from the sudden glare from the sun. '_Although I think they need me again…'_ C.C sighed and wrapped her arms around Lelouch's shoulders.

"If I go back to Area 11 with Euphie and check on things, and report back that everything is fine, will you be happy with that knowledge?"

"Would you really do that for me C.C?"

C.C laughed and gave Lelouch a kiss on the cheek. "Of course… You are after all my husband. We'll leave after breakfast." With a wave of her hand, she went back inside to start making breakfast. Sighing, Lelouch put a hand on his hip and stared off into the distance. '_I truly wonder how everyone is...'_

~Area 11~

Kallen looked up as Gino came into the room with a frown. Standing up, she walked over to her fiancé and put her hands on his shoulders.

"What's wrong?"

Gino put the newspaper down on the table with a sigh. "Oh, just stupid politics again…" Turning towards her, Gino wrapped his arms around her waist and gazed down into Kallen's eyes. "Tell me, do you miss fighting in the Rebellion?"

"No. Why, do you?"

"At times, yes…other times, no…Do you miss anyone from the Rebellion?"

"Well you know I see all the other Black Knights every other week—"He put a finger to her lips and shook his head.

"You know who I'm talking about."

Kallen's eyes widened slightly. "I…I don't miss Lelouch."

"Hm… What about Suzaku, or that Shirley girl?"

"I miss Shirley."

Gino nodded his head. "I miss Suzaku. It was fun to pick on him."

Kallen sighed and pulled out of Gino's arms. "No the only thing I miss about the Rebellion is the Guren…"

"Ah…I remember when you would be fighting in it. I always wondered what would happen to Zero if you had turned against him and come over to fight alongside Britannia back then."

Kallen smiled and looked at Gino. "Lelouch would not have had to die most likely. He probably would have ended up captured and then in prison for the rest of his life. Who knows though, right? What happened was probably meant to happen…"

"Even though, you lost some of your closest friends in the process?"

Kallen stiffened. "Yes…" Gino's pager then went off, and he looked at it as Kallen crossed her arms. "Excuse me… I thought you got rid of that thing. I—"Kallen stopped talking when she saw how pale Gino went suddenly. Turning around, Gino grabbed his coat and was about to leave until Kallen grabbed his arm.

"What's going on?"

"Zero just called an emergency meeting. I'm sorry, I'll be home later."

"Wait! I'm coming with you."

"Kallen—"

"No, I used to fight for Zero so therefore I belong at the meeting." Gino sighed, but nodded his head. Getting into their car, Gino started driving to the meeting place: Ashford Academy.

"Did Zero say anything about the meeting on your pager?"

"Nope… All he said was that all members of their newly formed court must meet at Ashford Academy for an emergency meeting. He also said it is Viceroy Nunnally's decision to call this unexpected meeting."

Kallen looked out the window. "Nunnally….I haven't seen her since the day Lelouch died." Nunnally's screams for Lelouch to stay with her came back full force in Kallen's mind, making her cover her face with her hands. Gino glanced at Kallen and risked rubbing her back with his hand.

"It's alright. I'm sure Nunnally will be happy to see you Kallen."

"Not as happy as she would if she was able to see Lelouch…"

"Let's hope she doesn't see Lelouch anytime soon." Kallen nodded and before she knew it, they were walking up the steps towards Ashford Academy.

"…Kallen!" Looking towards the sound of the familiar voice, Kallen spotted Milly running towards her with Rivalz and Nina beside her.

"Hey…" A few feet behind them, Kallen caught sight of Nunnally talking with Zero. '_Nunnally….Zero…'_ Gino gave Kallen a reassuring pat on the back before walking over to both Nunnally and Zero. Milly flicked Kallen's nose with a sigh.

"You aren't acting like your old self. What's happened?"

"Nothing is wrong Milly. I'm just not as young as I was then…" Milly started laughing.

"It's only been four years Kallen! Let me guess, you are missing Lelouch just like we are?" Kallen flinched a little. Rivalz sighed and rubbed his head.

"It's sad, we know. But even though he did all those horrible things, he was still our buddy…"

"Kallen it's been awhile." They all jumped when they heard Nunnally behind them, who gave a giggle.

"Hi Nunnally."

"Well, if everyone is ready, we can begin the meeting now." They all followed her, and four of them realized where they were headed. The place where she and Lelouch had stayed before the Rebellion had started. Once they were all seated, Nunnally nodded to Zero, who walked up to the microphone with a cough.

"Just last night, the viceroy and I found out a troubling video located on an anti-Britannian site. Ougi, if you would play the video please." As the video started, Kallen recognized clips from the Black Rebellion from news broadcasts. And then a voice was heard.

"_**If you are watching this, it must mean you too are against all of what Britannia has done to Japan. I know, it has been four long peaceful years of no trouble coming from those damned Britannians, however as we all learned from Zero, nothing ever stays the same. After all, the guy came back after having being believed to be dead! But I am not here to simply state what you all already know. I believe it is time for all Japanese people to stand up and fight against Britannia once more! We should not have to sit back and let them stay in Japan at all! If any of the previous Black Knights wish to join us, the White Knights of Justice, feel free! I will complete what Zero is afraid of doing…completely ridding the world of all Britannians."**_ The video ended with the death of Lelouch, making Nunnally and everyone who was close to him cringe and look away. Ougi turned off the screen and Zero let out a long sigh as Nunnally addressed everyone.

"As you can all see, we have a problem on our hands. Someone is going to try starting another Rebellion using Zero's tactics. Right, Zero?" Zero nodded his head and Nunnally wrung her hands together. "Any suggestions on what we should do?"

Nina stood up and pointed at Zero. "Why don't you just form the Black Knights again, but use them to fight against these White Knights of Justice?"

Zero turned to look at Nina, who refused to back down. "Because I promised all the Black Knights that I would never call upon them again for any reason."

Kallen stood up with a glare. "Well, I'm in if that is what we need to do! Who else is with Zero?"

Gino stood up with a smile. "I wouldn't miss this for a lifetime. Count me in." Someone stood in the back and made his way to the front.

"Well you'll need a scientist to help you with the Knightmare's. I guess I'll be in it too…"

Kallen laughed a little at Lloyd's enthusiastic tone. Nunnally smiled. "I can assure everyone that whoever volunteers will be treated with the utmost respect forever." Nunnally bowed her head silently and stared at her hands. '_Oh big brother….why do I get the feeling that we are all doomed this time around without you? Why did you have to die?'_

"Mommy, look at this pretty house!" Everyone jumped at the sudden high pitched voice as a little girl with green hair and purple eyes came running into the room and froze at all the people staring at her. But what made everyone else stare even more was the woman who appeared behind the little girl. Kallen stood up and walked towards them with a hard expression.

"_**Now**_ you show up? Lelouch could have used your help four years ago C.C!"

C.C grabbed Euphemia's hand and made her get behind her. "I do not like your tone Kallen. Lelouch had told me that I wasn't needed, so I was just following orders."

"Then why the hell are you here now?"

"How are you?"

Kallen blinked in confusion. "You came from wherever you have been all these years, just to ask me _how I am_?"

"Yes."

Kallen turned away from C.C for a moment, before turning back around to yell at her. Gino was already making his way towards them.

"How do you think I am? I had just finally gotten you out of my mind and here you are, showing back up!"

C.C blinked calmly. "Ah…I take it that you are doing very splendidly." C.C walked past her, pulling her daughter along with her, and went straight to Nunnally.

"Hello Nunnally. You may not remember me, but I am C.C."

Nunnally's eyes widened. "You were that woman brother met before the start of the Black Rebellion!"

C.C nodded with a smile. "Yes. How are you Nunnally?"

"I really miss Lelouch. To tell you the truth, there is a new terrorist back in Japan who is going to try and accomplish what Lelouch refused to do."

"That is?"

"…To kill all Britannians."

C.C looked at Zero with a blank expression. "Hello Zero. Same question."

"I'm fine."

C.C nodded and smiled at Euphemia. "You ready to go?"

"Yes mommy."

Kallen looked at C.C. "Mommy…?"

"Yes, Kallen. I am a mother now. Is there something wrong with that?"

"No…not at all."

C.C quickly left before Euphemia would accidentally reveal who her father was. Walking off Ashford Academy's ground, C.C sighed. '_Well…Lelouch definitely won't be too happy once he learns of this…it will be very hard to keep him out in the country now. I understand that he should be here alongside his sister and friends, but he chose this. Not—' _Her thoughts were interrupted when Euphemia tugged on her hand.

"What is it Euphie?"

"…Mommy! There's a red dot on your shoulder!" C.C gasped and before she could react a bullet went into her shoulder. Crying out in pain, C.C grabbed her bleeding shoulder.

"…Mommy!"

"Run Euphemia!"

"W-Where…?"

"Anywhere… but here…! Don't stop running until you're safe. I'll come find you once I take care of these men, ok?" Euphemia nodded and took off running down the street. The last thing C.C saw before blacking out was her daughter disappearing down the street.

Alright review! Sorry it took so long! I couldn't think of anything, and I finally did! Poor Lelouch, stuck out in the country, not even realizing that C.C has been shot and his daughter is running loose in Tokyo. He will soon though. Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the original Code Geass characters.

A/N: Thank you for reviewing! And I shall apologize now if when it gets to the tactics with Zero, if it doesn't see quite right, I'm sorry. I'm not very good with battle strategies, but I'll give it my best! And I was told in a review in the previous chapter that it's Gino not Geno…my mistakes.

Chapter 3

Milly looked at Kallen as she sat back down with her head hung. Rivalz was too busy staring at the door where C.C just disappeared from and Gino was talking with Zero and Nunnally.

"Kallen…? Did you know her?"

Kallen clenched her fists. "It's because of her Lelouch didn't live four years ago…"

Milly turned her head to the side, before grabbing Kallen and pulling her out of sight. "What are you talking about? We were all told that Zero killed Lelouch that day."

"That's just it Milly! Zero _did_ kill Lelouch, but I have always had the feeling that if C.C had been there, Lelouch would never have died in the first place! Plus I'm beginning to wonder something…."

"What?"

"Milly…what if Lelouch isn't dead?"

Milly groaned and put a hand to her forehead. "Kallen…everyone saw Lelouch's body fall down that little slide and he died right beside Nunnally, who can even back up that Lelouch _did_ die right in front of her! So Kallen, there is no possible way that Lelouch could still be possibly alive."

"But Milly just listen to me! It could be—"

"No Kallen! You listen to me! Lelouch is dead! Ok? Dead and gone from this world because of his own actions! It was because of his own actions Kallen that resulted in his death. Not C.C's…no one's, but his own."

"Milly, I—"A hand suddenly came down on Kallen's shoulders, and Kallen let out a loud shriek. Turning around, she came face-to-face with C.C, clutching her own shoulder as blood was leaking out of it.

Milly gasped a little and went to C.C's side. "C.C…? Are you ok?"

Before she could reply, C.C's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she passed out again, whispering softly into Milly's ear before losing consciousness, "Milly….Call Dmitri on my phone, tell him Euphemia is…missing…."

~With Lelouch~

Lelouch was pacing back and forth in the house with his arms crossed. '_C.C should have been back by now with Euphie….and news of everyone there… Damn it! What's taking so long?'_ After pacing for another three minutes, Lelouch went over to one of the computers and started browsing the internet for sites to take down, which was his job now under the name of Dmitri. He found an anti-Britannian site and sighed.

"Another one…geez, these people just don't know when to just stop putting up these dumb sites." He was about to put it down when he saw that this one had a video to go along with it. Playing the video, Lelouch's eyes widened when he recognized the reports from the news during the Black Rebellion. The message didn't even process in his brain until the last scene of him dying played. Removing the site easily, Lelouch threw the keyboard across the room in anger. Putting a hand on his side, Lelouch glared at the floor, recovering slowly. Rubbing his forehead, Lelouch tried to ignore the sudden throbbing in the middle of his head.

_**BEEP!**_

Raising an eyebrow, Lelouch looked at his computer in confusion, before his eyes widened in horror. That site was back up. '_But…how?'_ Sitting back down in the chair, Lelouch messed around for a moment, trying to take it off, but to no avail. Narrowing his eyes, Lelouch glared at the screen.

"Where the hell is C.C?"

A whole hour passed before finally the home phone began ringing. Glancing at the caller ID first, just in case the number was unknown, Lelouch answered it only because he recognized C.C's number, but he still made sure to use his fake voice.

"Hello?"

"Is this Dmitri?"

Narrowing his eyes, Lelouch stared at the wall. That sounded like Rivalz… "May I ask who this is?"

"Rivalz…don't worry about my last name, it doesn't matter. Are you a friend of C.C?"

For a second Lelouch was completely confused. Why did C.C have Rivalz call him when she knows he supposed to be playing 'dead' to them all right now? His eyes widened as at least 20 different situations could have possibly happened popped into his brain. "Yes, in fact I'm her husband."

"That would make sense then why she would tell us to call you. Thank goodness too-"

Lelouch, not wanting to stall any longer with finding out what was taking so long, cut Rivalz off. "Just get to the point. Where is she?"

"C.C has been shot in the shoulder, and she was awake long enough to tell Milly, someone here, to call you and tell you something."

Completely irritated now, but worried about C.C, Lelouch just wanted Rivalz to get to the point! "What did she want to tell me?"

Lelouch blinked as the phone was suddenly plucked out of Rivalz's hands, and the voice of Milly Ashford came from the other end, saying something that struck him to his very core in nothing but horror.

"Euphemia is missing."

Alright review! I know, I know…this chapter was short. That just means I'll make the next one long! Like, really long! Now Lelouch knows DUN… DUN… DUN! So what is he going to do? Well you'll find out in the next update! And if you're lucky, it'll be up soon! Review people, and I shall update! (The sooner you review, the quicker the update!)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.

A/N: I am so amazed at how many people have been reviewing! It really makes me happy that so many people like my story so far, that I'm going to make sure none of you are disappointed with how this story turns! Onwards, my readers!

Chapter 4

"What do you mean it's gone?" Kallen snapped, while staring at a very calm C.C.

Sighing, C.C turned away from the girl. "It's simple. The injury no longer exists. I'm surprised that even _you_ can't wrap your head around that."

"_Why you…_"

Ignoring the now angry Kallen, C.C turned to look at Milly. "Did you contact Dmitri like I told you to?"

Milly nodded and handed C.C back the phone that she had taken out of her pocket. "I sure did…although…. I don't know what you see in a guy like that C.C."

C.C raised an eyebrow. "Please explain."

Before Milly could reply, Rivalz shot forward looking quite peeved about something. "He hung up! Milly was going to explain to him on what was going on, but he hung up right after she told him that Euphemia was missing!"

Zero, who was standing on the far side of the room, finally came forward and knelt down in front of C.C. "C.C, you know this Dmitri far better than the rest of us….are you confident that he will come?"

Blinking at him slowly, C.C nodded after a few minutes. "He will come because he loves Euphemia with all his heart. I think the phone call and the news that his daughter is missing just threw him a little off the edge."

"….A little…? C.C this guy obviously doesn't care and he's not coming!" Rivalz exclaimed.

Narrowing her eyes, C.C glared at him angrily. "I believe I know my husband far better than you do."

Milly lowered her eyes a little. "C.C…we are sorry if we doubt your husband, but…we just can't get over the fact that he would automatically hang up when he receives news that his daughter is missing!"

Zero blinked as realization suddenly dawned on him as he remembered what C.C's daughter looked like. Her purple eyes had burned into him…reminding him of a certain someone… "This Dmitri isn't Euphie's real father…is he?"

Kallen took an involuntary intake of air as she turned to stare at C.C, who was now slowly combing through her hair. "What do you mean, _Zero_?" Kallen asked stiffly, since C.C was obviously ignoring him.

"C.C…Lelouch is Euphemia's father, isn't he?"

Only Zero caught how C.C stiffened slightly, before she turned to look at him. "Now why would you suggest that?"

"Her eyes….I've only seen one person in this world with such striking purple eyes and that was Lelouch…not to mention the way she holds herself. She looks like a four year old Lelouch with green hair and more girlish features."

Kallen stared at C.C with wide eyes. "C.C…is it true? Is…Is Euphemia's father really Lelouch…?"

Slowly looking at the girl, C.C didn't give anything away. "If she was, then that would mean I would have been pregnant before his death. He has been dead for four years correct? Euphemia four, give or take a few months."

Milly sighed slowly, and looked away. "So that settles it…Lelouch did have a child before he left this world."

Watching them, C.C couldn't help but feel a smidge guilty. Here she was, the only one in the room who knew the whole truth. Lelouch was still in fact very much alive and immortal now…though she'd keep that to herself for now. "Dmitri should be here later tonight. I trust that you all will cooperate with him when he arrives."

Zero, Milly, and Rivalz all nodded, but Kallen only glared at C.C, who returned the look but added a comment. "I know you marvel at my beauty, but I think you are going a bit too far. I am married with a child I hope you know."

Yelling in frustration, Kallen threw her hands up in the air and stormed out of the room, yelling over her shoulder. "I don't care who this Dmitri is! I refuse to cooperate with him! The only one I follow is Zero!" A door slammed shut behind her, echoing down the hall.

Zero sighed, shaking his head and staring at the floor. "This Dmitri…is he good at dealing with terrorists?"

The thought crossed her mind to blurt out that he used to be one, but she decided not too because she knew if she did they would press her into telling them. So instead she would tell the other side of the truth without completely revealing who Dmitri really was. "Of course…he does after all take down terrorist sites as his job."

Milly's eyes widened. "Say what? Do you think he's taken down that one anti site you and Nunnally showed us yesterday, Zero?"

Before Zero could reply, Rivalz shook his head. "No, I checked it just a while ago. It's still up."

The door opened and Nunnally wheeled herself in, and instantly she relaxed seeing C.C awake. "Thank goodness you're awake. You gave us quite the scare yesterday C.C when you came back with your shoulder bleeding."

Smiling warmly at Nunnally, C.C faced her. "I'm sorry if I worried you. I didn't mean to."

"Oh, no it's all right. Even I need to be worried sometimes."

Milly who was still very shocked of finding out that Euphemia's real father was Lelouch and decided to tell Nunnally. "Nunnally…Zero just discovered something that is shocking. Euphemia is Lelouch's daughter."

Nunnally looked at Milly in amazement and shock. "…What?"

"Apparently, before he was killed he got C.C pregnant….most likely knowing him a few good months before he was killed, which might explain why C.C wasn't there, because Lelouch wanted to protect the child."

"Then who is Dmitri?"

They all turned to look at C.C, who already had a believable explanation ready for them. "He is a man that I met after Euphemia was born, and he agreed to help me raise her in place of Lelouch. He believes that every child should grow up with a father." As she finished speaking her phone rang. Looking at the caller ID, she smiled and then looked at the others. "It's Dmitri."

Nunnally watched as C.C as she spoke on the phone with Dmitri out of hearing distance. Turning to Milly, she raised her eyebrows. "Something fishy is going on…."

Milly nodded, agreeing. "You're right there Nunnally…but what? What do you think, Zero?"

"I…I don't know."

"Zero what is wrong with you lately? You haven't been acting normal…."

A strangled noise forced its way out of Zero's throat. "I…regret killing Lelouch…"

Milly gasped loudly and Nunnally only lowered her eyes. "…Wha-? Zero I know it must be hard listening to us talking about him now four years afterwards, but the entire world is grateful for what you did! If you had not killed Lelouch four years ago, we would probably still be ruling under bloodshed."

"I know…however, I still regret it."

C.C came back towards them, her face vacant of any emotion like usual. "Dmitri said he would be here within two hours. He said he's seen reports that these White Knights are starting to act now, so he has to map out his route to get here safely since he's Britannian."

Rivalz, having been silent throughout the private conversation, sighed uneasily. "I still don't know about this guy….maybe once we see him I'll know how to properly interpret his actions."

Turning towards him, C.C narrowed her eyes. "You truly believe that once you see him, you'll be able to understand his actions?"

"Of course, his actions will reveal what kind of man he is."

"Don't make me remind you all that _none_ of you suspected that Lelouch was Zero during the Black Rebellion five almost six years ago." C.C snapped, a little angry at the moment. "I would suggest you start trusting him now before he arrives….or else he might not help you."

Nunnally looked away from C.C for a moment, before locking eyes with her. "How long will it take him to get here?"

"Just under three hours. He-"C.C trailed off as Gino came running into the room.

"Zero…!"

Zero's head jerked up at how much Gino sounded worried. Truly worried… "What is it?"

"You know how you told me, Tamaki, and Ougi to go out into the city to try and find C.C's little girl?" When Zero nodded, Gino continued. "Well…we found her."

C.C's eyes lit up as she turned to look at Gino, but she narrowed her eyes when she saw how worried and horrified he looked at the moment. Zero put a hand on C.C's shoulder and squeezed gently. "Tell us Gino…"

"The terrorists have her…and Tamaki overheard their conversation." Taking a deep breath, Gino closed his eyes. "They are starting their plans _today_, Zero. They are starting at the entrance to the city, and they are going to kill any Britannians."

Milly's eyes widened as she turned to look at C.C. "Is…Dmitri a…"

"Yes. He's a Britannian."

Nunnally gasped slightly, a hand flying to her mouth. "How is he going to get past them alive then? He'll be killed!"

C.C lowered her eyes, not knowing how to answer. _So…Euphie is with them. My poor child…she must be terrified…if only there was a way to bring back those who have been sent to the World of C, then I would be bringing back Mao and begging him to aid Lelouch…_

~With Lelouch~

Staring at himself in the mirror as he situated the wig on top of his head, he sighed. _So my daughter is somewhere in Tokyo, C.C is with my old friends apparently, and now I have to make sure my cover isn't blown…tricky, but not impossible._ Grabbing the contacts from a container, he put them on his eyes and blinked the blurry spots away. Now he appeared to have dark burgundy hair a little longer than his natural hair length, and dark gray eyes. _I made these contacts specifically for my Dmitri disguise, and they do not hinder the use of Geass…or at least, they aren't supposed to. _Raising his hand in a similar manner that he used to do when about to use his geass in the past, he glared at his reflection in the mirror.

"This is not how I was expecting this day to go…" He whispered softly. Leaving the bathroom, he grabbed the keys to his car and left the house. Staring at the sky, he saw that the sun was close to setting, and he narrowed his eyes. Climbing into his car, he put it into drive and started speeding towards Tokyo.

Though once he arrived to the entrance of the city he once called home, he saw men wearing white uniforms similar to that of the Black Knights…and they were all holding guns as they inspected the people entering the city. _Hmm…this must be those White Knights that site was talking about…_

He blinked calmly as he saw a group of seven of them walking towards his car, but something else caught his attention. He saw a man, a good thirty feet away, giving the orders…but beside him was a cage. His eyes widened in anger as he recognized the child in that cage.

_**EUPHEMIA!**_

Alright review! Another cliffy! If you couldn't tell by that last line, Lelouch is obviously very, very, very, very angry. If you want to have a visual on what his voice would sound like while yelling that name in his head, refer to episode one of R2 when Lelouch gets his memories back and he says something like "Yes…that's your answer isn't it? …_Suzaku!" _Anyways, review and I shall update…hopefully faster this time .


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.

A/N: Thank you to whoever has reviewed so far! I appreciate it! Though I couldn't help but notice that a lot of you are interested in whether or not Euphemia is immortal like her parents...I have no intentions of going to where she is older, so I'll say it now. In my mind, immortality is not a gene that is passed from parent to child. It is something that C.C and Lelouch acquired, so yeah….Euphemia is not immortal like her parents.

Chapter 5

Lelouch gritted his teeth as he fought to control his anger. From his many countless fights as Zero and the few as emperor, he knew that it was highly unlikely that he could rescue Euphemia at the moment. _Though it wouldn't hurt to try…but what if their leader has geass?_ He was looking from Euphemia to the White Knights approaching his vehicle at the moment. _What do I do?_ He gripped the steering wheel tightly, not caring that his knuckles were turning white. There were no cars in front of him. Looking back at his daughter in the cage, his eyes softened and he made a vow. _I'll get Suzaku, Kallen, and the rest of the Black Knights…and I'll get you out of there, I promise…_Slamming his foot on the gas, Lelouch made his vehicle fly forward, and in the process, getting shot at. Loosening his grip on the steering wheel once he was a good distance from the area, Lelouch finally noticed the tears that had managed to escape his eyes.

"Euphie…" Hardening his gaze, he kept on driving until he recognized the road leading to Ashford Academy. He pulled his now bullet-holed vehicle into the parking lot calmly. Turning off the ignition, Lelouch unclasped his hands from the steering wheel, trying to recompose himself by taking a few deep shaky breaths. Stepping out of the car, he was greeted with the all too familiar sight of students leaving the building and heading to the dorms, chatting about the classes…far too peaceful for what he had just witnessed while entering the city. Going up to one of the boy's, he coughed into his fist, getting their attention.

"Excuse me," He began, using a fake Scottish accent. "But where is Miss Ashford?"

The boy suddenly grinned like a love sick fool. "She's over in the club activities building. Though, some of the girls who are on their last year in the academy have spread rumors that that very building is where the Demon Emperor lived at before taking his reign as the 99th Holy Britannian Emperor."

Blinking slowly at the boy's, Lelouch just couldn't help but wonder what on earth would happen if he revealed to these boys who he really was…but he decided not to, especially when he recognized someone who was sitting on one of the benches not too far away. _Kallen…_ Walking over to her, he only waved slightly at her, for once thankful that she was wearing the Black Knights uniform at the moment.

"Excuse me, miss?" He asked very politely, making sure that she wouldn't be able to see through the disguise.

Kallen looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "Who are you?"

"Ah, oh yes…I am Dmitri—"He didn't get much further than that when suddenly Kallen's fist connected with his face. Rubbing his cheek once he had recovered, he looked at Kallen to see her glaring at him.

"I know who you are! If you so much as even _think_ that you can replace Zero as a better leader against the White Knights, I'll bust your skull open, do you understand?" She snapped at him.

"Crystal clear…though, you wouldn't by any chance mind _taking_ me to Zero, would you? I would very much like to speak with C.C and figure out the whole story behind these White Knights."

Kallen gave him a funny look, and Lelouch wondered if his composure slipped. "You know, you kind of remind me of an old friend…."

For a moment, Lelouch panicked. Then he instantly regained his composer once more with a cough. "….Really? I don't see how…"

"It's just the way you are holding yourself. You are holding an air of authority around you….and so did he…" Her voice trailed off and she took him to the building that used to be known as the Lamperouge Suite when he had lived there. As they were entering the doors, Lelouch recognized Milly and Rivalz coming towards them.

"There you are Kallen! We've been looking all…over for….Who is this?" Milly asked in surprise, looking at Lelouch.

"This is apparently…Dmitri."

Lelouch bowed slightly, lowering his eyes as well. "How do you do…?"

Rivalz made a disgusted look and snorted. "_THIS_ is the man C.C married?"

"Yes, he is." They all turned around, though Lelouch just looked up, and at the top of the stairs stood C.C, wearing a similar outfit of the one that she wore the day he had first met Mao and the day he had to erase Shirley's memories.

"…C.C!" Lelouch ran forward and pulled her into his arms. Leaning his head down, he whispered into her ear. "I saw Euphie…I couldn't save her though in the situation I was in while coming here."

"I understand…" C.C looked up when someone coughed. It was Milly.

"C.C I think it would best if Dmitri spoke with Zero and Nunnally now."

C.C felt Lelouch stiffen slightly in her arms and she gave him a gentle pat on the back and whispered to him. "It'll be alright…if Kallen didn't recognize you, neither will Nunnally or Zero…" Then she addressed the others. "Alright…I'll take him to talk with them."

With that C.C led Lelouch to where Nunnally and Zero were currently talking to each other. To Lelouch's despair, he recognized the room where he used to have his meals with Nunnally and saw his beloved sister talking with Zero with a smile on her face. _So she's happy now…I'm glad…_

C.C coughed to get their attention and then indicated towards Lelouch. "This is Dmitri."

Zero stood up, and Lelouch knew that if he didn't know who was behind the mask, he would have felt slightly intimidated. "Hello…" He muttered as Zero came towards him.

Zero stared at Dmitri for a few seconds, before turning to C.C. "C.C, Gino just contacted me a few moments ago, saying that the leader of the White Knights is holding a meeting in the Shinjuku Ghetto."

Acting innocent, he raised an eyebrow. "What's the importance of Shinjuku?"

Someone snorted behind them and Kallen came into Dmitri's line of sight. "The importance of Shinjuku Ghetto is that everyone knows that the Ghetto is where Zero began officially. Technically, that is where myself and a few others first made contact with Zero, who was only a voice at the time. However, that voice soon turned into the man in front of you now."

"Ah…I see. C.C mentioned something like that to me." About to add something more, Lelouch stopped when someone entered the room and gave some unknown signal to Zero, who promptly whispered something in Nunnally's ear and after his sister nodded he left the room, followed by Kallen, but he stopped to look at C.C.

"C.C if you would accompany us that would be great. Dmitri if you don't mind, can you stay here with the Viceroy?"

Nodding slowly, Lelouch watched as C.C left with them, before turning to his sister. She was watching him very closely. Lowering his eyes slowly, he decided to stare at the floor rather than make eye contact with her at the moment.

"Would you like to sit down?"

He nodded slowly before sitting down across from her. Lelouch closed his eyes since he was trying not to think about how many times he had sat like this with her in the past before the Rebellion and before he became involved with the power of geass. Though when he heard the sound of paper being folded, he opened his eyes and saw Nunnally making the same cranes that she used to make in the past.

"You know how to do origami?"

Nunnally looked up at him and nodded. "Yes, I learned how to a few years back before the start of the Rebellion."

"Ah…I see." He looked away for a moment, only to turn back to her as he finally thought of something to ask. "I couldn't help but notice that everyone I've met so far seems to really despise me, despite not knowing me for very long."

Nunnally kept on folding more paper cranes, but after a few minutes she stopped. "I don't know the full reason, but I'm sure it has something to deal with the situation and everything. I'm sure everyone will come around sooner or later." She gave him one of the smiles that he missed seeing every day.

"Viceroy, I would very much like to hear your thoughts about these White Knights."

Sighing, Nunnally ran a hand through her hair. "I'm frightened for my people and the Japanese, since I know that some of them still bear grudges against the Britannians. I want to stay clear away from another war like the Rebellion to break out again, but at the same time…I'm angered that the leader of the White Knights, in a way is putting a large shame on my brother." She looked at Dmitri with hard eyes. "My brother wasn't a bad man, Dmitri. Even if I don't fully understand his actions during the Rebellion, I refuse to believe that he was evil. Which is why we need your help against this new threat…"

He blinked slowly at her before sighing heavily. "And what makes you think I can even help you all in this dark hour?" At Nunnally's small gasp, he continued talking. "Don't get me wrong, I want to help…I really do, but this isn't my field. I take down the anti-Britannian sites, I'm not a soldier. I don't know the tactics to fight in a battle. I'm only here to rescue Euphemia from them, and after that…C.C and I will be going home."

Nunnally's eyes widened in horror at his words, which wrenched Lelouch's heart instantly, especially her next words. "So you're going to help for a little while, but then once you recover Euphie you're going to abandon us? I know you aren't the person we really need during this time, but please don't abandon us!"

Lelouch looked away from Nunnally's pleading eyes, gritting his teeth at the same time. Standing up, he turned away from her and started walking towards the door. "I'll be walking around to get a feel of the area. I'll be back before it gets dark."

"What? Dmitri! Wait!" Nunnally yelled out before the door closed behind Lelouch. Moving so his back rested upon the wall, he put a hand to his head as he breathed slowly. This was proving a lot harder than he had anticipated.

Ok review! Not really a cliff hanger this time, so be happy! Now review or I shall send an angry Lelouch after you! Oh and if you have any questions, feel free to ask and I shall answer if I can!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.

A/N: I want to thank everyone who has been reviewing. I appreciate it. Without them, this fanfic would probably never have reached this lovely chapter. To explain a question in one of the reviews I had gotten as to why Nunnally doesn't have her title as 100th Empress will be explained in this chapter.

Chapter 6

"People of Japan, I come before you without a mask as Zero has always done in the past, but with my face in broad daylight. I am Kazuya Ohayashi, but I am not the leader of the White Knights! Our leader, Kazejin Takeda is unavailable at the moment due to certain circumstances however that does not mean our message today is any less unimportant!" The man talking into a microphone took a small bow while introducing himself, before Kazuya turned to everyone in the crowd, silently counting everyone. "Our message is to state that even though the Viceroy has rebuked the Britannian governing system around the world, the Britannians are still our enemies! By getting rid of the positions of Emperor and Empress of Britannia, she is hoping that the world will see that it is a time for peace and prosperity. But she is wrong! This is _not_ the time for peace and prosperity!"

Kallen looked at Zero and C.C as she tried not to cringe at the message. They were hidden in the back in the darkness so Zero would not be spotted easily. She quickly noted that C.C had her eyes narrowed at the man known as Kazuya Ohayashi, while for not the first time she wished that she could see Zero's face to see his expression beneath that mask. She looked up as Kazuya continued and more of the White Knight members came onto the platform Kazuya was standing on.

"We come before you today as a replacement for Zero's Black Knights. Zero, we know you are out there. We want to challenge you directly, so please come up here."

Kallen gasped before she turned to Zero as he made his way through the crowd, and without a second thought, Kallen followed after him, much to Gino's dislike.

"Mr. Ohayashi, what a pleasure it is to meet you. If you wish to challenge me directly, then do so now."

Kazuya chuckled loudly. "Oh Zero, how we all love and hate you. Though, it is a pity that after killing the 99th Emperor four years ago, you seem to have softened up like butter. Most likely, just like your Black Knights have softened up like a mashed potato." Kazuya laughed loudly, and Kallen heard some people in the crowd laughing as well. "However, I did not call you up here to insult you to your face, but to challenge you."

"Then say your challenge."

Kallen couldn't help but notice that Zero seemed quite stiff at the moment, before Kazuya continued.

"First I want to know something. Will you join us in our destruction of all the Britannians?"

Kallen's eyes widened and she looked at Zero quickly. Somehow, she just knew that this Zero was a completely different one that led them in the Black Rebellion. _Obviously Kallen…the Zero from the Rebellion was Lelouch! And Lelouch is dead now!_

"No, I will not."

"Tsk, tsk…what a pity. You would have been a valuable asset to Kazejin…Since you have chosen to side against us, be prepared to fight for your lives until the very end, because we _will_ remove the Britannian filth from Japan completely! However, if you wish to live, you yourself will personally be in the front lines of battle, Zero!"

Behind the mask, Suzaku's eyes widened a lot when he felt the geass that Lelouch had put on him, flare up at Kazuya's words. _But I thought the geass power would disappear once the user died…that's how Lelouch explained it to me a few days before he died…so how? …..Unless…._ Turning away from Kazuya after accepting the challenge, Zero walked down the stairs leading back to the crowd with Kallen right behind him, with new vigor in his step with his recent discovery. _Lelouch…your still alive, aren't you? But __**where**__ are you?_

~With Lelouch~

"And that is how you take down a website." Lelouch said as he clicked the last button to take down a website with Milly and Rivalz standing behind him, curiously watching him work.

"I see…so complex. How on earth do you remember all that?" Rivalz asked as he looked at him.

Shrugging, Lelouch moved away from the table the computer was at and stretched a little. "It's really simple actually once you get the hang of it."

"Hm…so how come you haven't taken down that website put up by the White Knights?" Milly raised an eyebrow at him.

"That is a simple question as well…it is because the creator of the website has put up all these guards around the site's system, so I have no way of accessing the site's settings to take it down. In other words, the site is now protected completely against anyone who does not have access to the settings."

"So have you tried to take it down?"

"Yes, I actually did take it down once before you both called to let me know about C.C and Euphemia…only for it to come back up moments later." Entwining his fingers together, Lelouch rested his elbows on the table and stared at them. "There are many things someone could draw from that, but only one is correct."

"And that is…?" Rivalz gave him a confused look and Lelouch smiled.

"Whoever owns that site doesn't want it taken down or else he or she fears that no one would know their message. However—"Lelouch stopped talking as soon as the doors opened and Zero came back with the people who had gone with him. C.C entered last and Lelouch raised an eyebrow, questioning her silently, and all she did in response was move her head once as if saying 'no good.'

"Zero, what's wrong?" Milly asked when Zero had put his arm up against the wall to support himself.

He turned to them and sighed. "We're in for another long war…" He added silently in his mind, _Unless we can find Lelouch. I've tried to be him or rather him as Zero in the past during the Rebellion, but that didn't end up so well. Lelouch….where are you?_

Alright review! Now Suzaku knows that Lelouch is still alive, but he doesn't know where he is. If anyone knows the wording for the Knightmare frames, like for the Guren and the other ones I would greatly appreciate it if you state them in your reviews…Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.

A/N: Thank you everyone for reviewing!

Chapter 7

"Nunnally, Lelouch is still alive…out there somewhere."

Nunnally's eyes widened when Suzaku told her that, and one of her hands flew to her mouth. "But…he _died_ right in front of me Suzaku! He **bled** to death! How can he still be alive?"

Even though her tone suggested that she was upset, Suzaku could tell that she was actually hoping that Lelouch was still alive. Sitting down in a chair next to her, he took her hand in his. "During the first Black Rebellion, I had nearly killed Lelouch, not knowing it was him at the time as Zero. We both would have died that day. I had him trapped in the cockpit of the Lancelot, and Schniezel was going to destroy the Lancelot with Zero in it, which would claim my life as well. But Lelouch, using his geass, ordered me to live." He paused to take a deep breath. "Lelouch had told me once after he took over as Emperor that the geass command does not disappear on someone until the person who put it there dies. Nunnally, somehow today one of the members of the White Knights made that geass command flare back up. His command on me to 'live' is still there, so he _has_ to be alive!"

Looking away from Suzaku, Nunnally stared at the table for a few silent moments. "He's still….alive?"

Suzaku nodded slowly. "Yes."

"Does C.C know?"

Suzaku blinked slowly and then remembered why C.C should know whether or not Lelouch was still alive. "I don't know…" He gasped a little. "What about Dmitri? What will happen about him?"

"I highly doubt C.C would divorce him just so she can go back to Lelouch. After all, I think she's happy with him."

"Still…I think we should start questioning C.C about what happened four years ago." He moved towards the door, before looking at Nunnally. "If C.C knows where Lelouch is, hopefully he'll help us."

Taking a deep breath, Nunnally nodded slowly, before looking at the ground with a deep sigh. Suzaku knew that Nunnally was probably happy to know that Lelouch was still out there somewhere, but that also probably came with some confusion as to how he had managed to survive. _Truthfully, I don't know either. _ Walking out the door with the mask back on, Suzaku goes to where the others are and his eyes land on Dmitri. Dark burgundy hair, deep gray eyes, he was wearing glasses now as he was giving Milly and Rivalz details about how he knows which sites to take down. He was wearing a dark red turtle-neck, black slacks, and black boots. Listening to his voice carefully, Suzaku didn't know why he was secretly suspecting Dmitri to be Lelouch, but at this point he just wanted to _find_ his old friend who was supposed to be dead.

"Is something wrong, Zero?" Dmitri asked looking up at him. His voice had a slight accent to it, making it sound like something was perhaps stuck in his throat. Narrowing his eyes behind the mask, Suzaku shook his head. _Lelouch…you aren't Dmitri, are you?_

"Not at all."

"Alright…" Dmitri turned his gaze back to Milly and Rivalz. "Like I said earlier, it is a complicated process about figuring out which sites are meant to be taken down and which aren't."

"I see, I see…and you do it for a living?"

He nods slowly, before taking a drink from his bottle of water. "Yes."

"Why?" Milly stares at Dmitri with a confused expression. "Don't you ever wonder if the people whose sites you bring down might come after you and your family?"

"I do my job because I must. No one else wants to take down the sites, so therefore the job falls to me."

"You don't get stressed from it?"

"Someone has to do it."

**~Elsewhere in Tokyo~**

Euphemia opens her eyes slowly. She was no longer inside her cage, but now locked in a cell at the bottom of some building. Then men named Kazuya and Kazejin were cruel to her in front of their men, but when they were alone with her they were rather kind…much like her father actually. Though she always heard them talking with their men, making battle plans that made absolutely no sense to her right now. She looks up as Kazuya entered the room with her lunch.

"Hey, did you sleep well?" He smiles warmly at her. She knew the only reason why she was still alive was only because she was a child. Though she was positive if they knew who her father was, she would be killed within a heartbeat even if he was supposedly dead.

Kazuya sighs a little as Euphemia refuses to talk with him. He puts the tray of food down on the table near the bed. "We aren't going to hurt you. I promise you."

"But you're going to hurt all of the Britannians…"

He blinks as he looks at Euphemia, a little surprised that she actually said something to him. "Only if we have to, child. Kazejin's real objective is not to kill all the Britannians, but to prove that there is a conspiracy about this new Zero, and the death of the Emperor four years ago. To us, his death looked staged as though it was planned out months in advance."

"But it isn't right to say that you're going to kill all the Britannians as a cover up."

"You're smart for a little kid, you know that? And…I know it isn't right, but I'm not the one calling the shots around here. Kazejin does."

"But aren't you his second in command?"

"Yes, I am. But I don't make the shots. I only suggest them to Kazejin, nothing more."

Euphemia doesn't say anything to that and she chooses to remain silent. Kazuya sighs a little, before leaving the room. He walks up the stairs and locks the door so none of the other members of their group could gain access to the girl. He goes down the hall and enters Kazejin's room. Kazejin, who has short black hair and emerald green eyes, was staring at chart layouts of the Knightmare frame that Emperor Lelouch had used, the Gawain.

"Kazejin…?" As far as he knew, the Britannians held all the Knightmare frames that were used during the Black Rebellion in a museum in Britannia.

Kazejin taps the paper thoughtfully. "We're going to build our own Knightmare frame Kazuya, and we will prove the conspiracy from four years ago."

"But…we don't have the materials to build a Knightmare."

"What part of building our own do you not understand? It doesn't matter, you'll understand soon enough on how this is going to be made possible. The Britannians are going to be wishing that Zero had never killed their Emperor four years ago once we're through with them."

"Sir, I thought we were only going to prove the conspiracy, not eradicate them?"

"I've changed my mind. We're going to continue with proving the conspiracy and eradicate them at the same time. Let's make them join their Emperor in hell, Kazuya."

Kazuya only stares at Kazejin in horror. The little girl that he takes care of here was a Britannian. So if Kazejin planned on eradicating them all…He quickly shakes his head when the image of the child's dead, broken body appears in his head. No, he couldn't think of that now. Kazejin, his friend since childhood, wouldn't kill a child just because she was Britannian.

At least…he hoped not.

Alright review! I know it has taken me forever just to update, but I couldn't figure out where to go with this chapter. This is where the story gets tricky, and I may just start re-watching Code Geass once more so I can accurately do some of the chapters coming up. Anyways review and let me know what you all think!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the original Code Geass characters.

A/N: I've got one question that I want you all to think about, and just bear in mind that I may or may not have already decided whether or not I'm going to do this. But what do you all think of Mao coming back from wherever it was C.C sent him? Just think about it while reading this chapter, and let me know in your reviews at the end ok?

Chapter 8

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't lie to me C.C! You of all people should know whether or not Lelouch is still alive." Zero was slightly yelling at C.C, who was backed up against the wall.

"What makes you think I'm lying? If Lelouch is still alive, what makes you think he would come to me, excluding the fact that I was giving him a child?"

Swallowing slowly, Suzaku realized that she had a point. Why would Lelouch go to her when it would have been the most obvious thing for him to do after supposedly dying? That wasn't the way Lelouch did things most of the time.

"Besides," C.C looks at him as though she was taunting him. "Weren't you supposed to be his best friend? Shouldn't you be able to figure out where he is?"

Looking away, Suzaku sighed in frustration. Why was this getting so difficult? "All I want to know is if you know where he is at…that's all, C.C."

Her reply catches Suzaku off guard. "Of course I know where he is."

"You do?" He looks at her, and even though she couldn't see his expression, C.C knew his eyes were wide. "If you do, then please tell me his location so I can talk to him myself and ask for his assistance!"

Shaking her head, C.C starts to walk away from him. "That I cannot do, _Zero_. Unless you've forgotten the most crucial detail that he was "killed" in front of all society by you. He can't just show up after spending a little more than four years "dead", now can he?"

"I guess you're right…So then all the Britannians are going to be killed just because he has to continue being dead?"

"Hm…I suppose so. Unless you do something about it yourself…"

"I can't be the Zero that Lelouch was during the Rebellion! You've already witnessed me trying to be him during the Second Rebellion!"

"True and you failed completely." C.C sighs a little. "I guess Tokyo really is doomed after all." With that, C.C walks away from Suzaku, leaving him in silence.

~With the White Knights~

Kazuya breathes in heavily as he watches the construction taking place. Kazejin had given him permission to take Euphemia out of the cell she was usually locked in, so long as she stayed beside him. He knew the poor girl was terrified, and he couldn't blame her. As far as both of them knew, with the construction of a higher tech module of the Gawain the entire Britannian race could be wiped out if Kazejin constructs it correctly. One of their members whose sole duty was to bring letters to him started walking towards him with a large, tan package. Though judging by his expression, something wasn't good.

"What is it?" Kazuya tilted his head as he was handed the package.

"I don't know…it has no return address, sender or anything…except that strange symbol."

Lifting an eyebrow, Kazuya looks at the weird symbol that looks like a strange "V" with curves. He had the seen that symbol in many books. It was the symbol of the Geass power. Carefully opening the package, Kazuya pulls out a CD. _Might as well figure out who sent this. Maybe we'll be able to recognize the voice…_Putting the CD into the DVD player, and turning the TV on, Kazuya watches in amazement as clips of their first encounter with Zero a few days ago where he directly challenged the old terrorist. Kazejin came up behind him, with his eyebrows raised.

"A new supporter of us, or something…?"

"I don't know…it sure looks like it, doesn't it?"

A new voice then appeared, but they couldn't see who was talking, but none of them had heard this man's voice before. _**"Greetings, I am assuming you all think I support you or something. That is where you are mistaken. You see, I have my own grudge to hold against Zero. Though I should probably alert you all to the knowledge that this Zero is not the same one as during the Black Rebellion, you see? So that is already a guaranteed victory for you all with that. I also thought you would all like to know the identity of this new Zero. If you wish to know, come to Shinjuku Ghetto tomorrow at 2:35 PM. I only want your leaders to come. Oh, and bring the child Euphemia with you. And please, do not try and trick me with bringing back up. I will know long before whether or not you are following my instructions to the line. Also, don't worry about how you will recognize me without me speaking. I will know if it is you, and I will approach you."**_ The recording then went dead, and Kazejin blinked in astonishment.

"He…will know long before whether or not we are following his instructions? What the hell?"

Kazuya looks at him, blinking slowly. "Are we going to go to Shinjuku to find out this new Zero's identity?"

"Do we have much of a choice? Damn….if this creep is telling the truth, and Zero isn't the Zero from the Black Rebellion, then we won't need the newer module of the Gawain after all. I highly doubt that the Zero now can put up as much of a fight as the old one. Yes…Kazuya, you and the girl will come with me tomorrow to Shinjuku and we will meet this person in person. While the rest of you, will continue with constructing the Gawain module. Am I clear?"

A resounding answer of "yes" echoed through their hideout, and Kazuya looks down at Euphemia, who was terrified to the core.

"Oh and Kazuya…?" Kazejin turned to look at him, and Kazuya looked up instantly.

"Yes?"

"Pick four of our best men, and have them arrive there before us and hide out somewhere on the premises."

"But he said he would know whether or not we followed his instructions to the core, long before we arrive at Shinjuku!"

"You really believe he can do that? Kazuya, the only way he could tell is if he was somehow a psychic or telepathic. Which both of those are impossible, unless they have Geass, which I'm positive this freak doesn't have that power, so we have nothing to be afraid of."

"But still….shouldn't we listen to him? What if he is dangerous?"

"I doubt that. The only person out there we considered dangerous was Zero, and turns out Zero isn't even the correct Zero I wanted to go up against."

Sighing, Kazuya lowers his head a little. "I still say it's a bad idea to not listen to this guy."

"Fine, then I'll pick the men. You go put that brat back into her cell." With that Kazejin walks away smugly. Sighing once more, Kazuya holds his hand out to Euphemia, who takes it sadly.

"I'm sorry about this. I really hope this man we will be seeing tomorrow isn't dangerous for your sake…"

"I'm scared…" Euphemia whimpers pathetically, so Kazuya picks her up and carries her. He had never had kids before, so this whole experience was new to him.

"It'll be alright. I promise you."

She starts sobbing uncontrollably, and Kazuya rubs Euphemia's back as he tries to comfort her. "I…I want my Daddy!"

That was the first time Kazuya heard her ask for her father, whoever he may be. Now he could only hope that the man they will meet tomorrow isn't a dangerous man, for Euphemia's sake. Also now that they know for sure that the new Zero really isn't the Zero from the Black Rebellion, they were one step closer to proving the conspiracy about the death of the Demon Emperor four years ago.

Ok review! Somehow I feel that this chapter isn't as great as the last one, but that might be because I'm starting to run out of ideas to keep it going. I will give a cookie to anyone if they guess correctly who is the man they will be meeting tomorrow is in Shinjuku Ghetto! I'll give you a hint: He is a character from the anime. So he isn't an OC. Ok review!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.

A/N: I'm always amazed at all the reviews I get for this fanfic! For that, everyone gets a cookie! And as another reward, I'm going to make this a nice long chapter for you all! Enjoy!

Chapter 9

"What do you mean he wasn't there?" Lelouch snapped a little angrily at C.C who had just told him Mao wasn't in the World of C or wherever it was she sent him years ago.

"You heard me. Mao wasn't there anymore. I'm sure he is somewhere in this world." C.C stares out the window, and she can't help but wonder where Mao could be.

Putting a hand to his forehead, Lelouch sighs heavily. "This complicates things…I'm sure he still hates me with a passion."

"Keep in mind, Mao should not have any clue as to how your Rebellion ended, unless he's made contact with those White Knights."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he's joined with them…" Lelouch muttered morbidly.

Rolling her eyes, C.C went to the other side of the room. She was wearing the outfit that Lelouch had first met her in. "Something bad is going to happen. I don't know if you can sense it as well, but something is…and I'm certain that they are going to need you to stay here, you know that right?"

"I am aware of that C.C…"

"Hm…?" C.C tilts her head curiously. "I would have assumed that you would be glad to be able to see your sister every day—"

"Not under circumstances like this, witch." He interrupted C.C before she could finish her sentence. "If my daughter wasn't being held captive by them…if she was here with us right now—"

"If Euphemia was here with us right now, we wouldn't be here right now Lelouch. We would be at our house, miles outside town."

Lelouch looked down a little sadly. He hadn't realized exactly how much he had missed his friends, but he apparently had since he was enjoying the small conversations that he was having with them. Though, he wished he could fully enjoy the conversations, but with the fact that his daughter isn't safe right now, he couldn't sleep at night. And now the prospect that Mao is possibly out there somewhere didn't help matters now.

"C.C I realize that you are probably against this…but if I can get Mao to work with me, and be a spy for me, I could—"

"Don't even think about it. We both know Mao isn't going to do that, especially not after your last encounter with him at this academy actually. We will get Euphie back before something happens to her, don't worry."

Sighing, Lelouch nods slowly, though at that moment they both heard a loud commotion going on outside. Rushing to the window, Lelouch looks out and sees Kallen, Milly, Rivalz, Nunnally, Gino, and a few others who were working with them and old members of the Black Knights crowding around Zero, who looks like he might be injured.

~Outside~

Kallen sighs as she helps Zero wrap up his leg that was shot during a little skirmish in the city against one of the White Knights. Gino puts his arm across her shoulders and whistles a little.

"Looks like you won't be doing a lot of walking around, eh Zero?"

"I guess not…"

Rolling her eyes a little, Kallen looks up and sees Dmitri staring outside the window with C.C beside him. Something about the way he carried himself, how he spoke despite his slight accent, and the way he handled things reminded her of _**him**_—Lelouch. She didn't know why, but he just did. But it was foolish of her to think things since Lelouch was dead. _Or is he?_ Quickly shaking that thought out of her mind, Kallen blamed it on the fact that she wasn't getting a lot of sleep lately. She snapped out of her thoughts when she realized that Gino was no longer standing next to her, but wrestling with Zero since he was trying to "help" him by removing his mask, stating that he needs to breathe some fresh air.

"Gino, leave Zero alone!" She snaps, though right as she said that, Gino somehow got the mask off of Zero, and her eyes widened as she recognizes Suzaku. "What…?"

Gino blinked in surprise, before backing away from "Zero" in confusion. "I thought you died…"

Looking down in embarrassment and feeling a little guilty, Suzaku twiddles his thumbs a little trying to think of what to say. "I...uh…" His eyes widen as he feels two sets of arms wrap around him. Looking at who was hugging him, Suzaku's eyes widen as he looks at Milly and Rivalz.

"Glad to see you're still with us Suzaku." Milly whispered, but Suzaku couldn't help but notice that her bangs were hiding her eyes. If he had been able to see her eyes, he would have realized that Milly was close to crying right now.

"Yeah, we really missed you there buddy." Rivalz said as he ruffles Suzaku's hair. Suzaku squinted a little, before looking at Nunnally, who looked happy at the moment.

"Guys, I should probably tell you something. Lelouch…he is still alive out there…somewhere." Suzaku watched as everyone's expression resembled each other: shocked.

"How…?"

"How do I know? Because his order 'Live' is still effecting me, and if he was dead, it would be gone by now."

Nunnally nods, showing them that she agrees with him. "I know you're all probably upset with Suzaku for keeping his identity a secret from us all, but he was only following orders from my brother…"

Kallen looks down at the ground. She couldn't even look at Zero—or rather Suzaku now. "Then…where is Lelouch?"

Gino looks at Kallen, and he can't help but wonder what is going to happen if they find Lelouch. He knew that Kallen still had some sort of soft spot for the previous Emperor, and he was just worried about her well-being with the knowledge that Lelouch was still alive.

"I….I still don't know where he is. C.C won't tell me, but she knows." Suzaku admitted. Though, Nunnally surprised them all by suddenly sighing in exasperation, easily gaining their attention.

"Since Suzaku obviously can't be Zero for a while, with his injured leg and all, we need someone to substitute as Zero for him. Anyone want to volunteer?"

"I can still be Zero, my leg isn't that bad."

"Don't argue with me on this Suzaku. Your leg needs to heal. So, any volunteers…?"

"I will."

Everyone looked behind them to see Dmitri and C.C walking towards them. Kallen glared at Dmitri, easily showing she still didn't like him.

"Dmitri?" Nunnally blinked in surprise. "You want to be Zero for a little while? Why?"

"Just volunteering, after all, it will only be for a little while, right?"

Suzaku nods slowly. "Yes, or at least until I have clearance from Nunnally to be Zero again. Sorry about this everyone…"

Gino raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think you can be Zero, Dmitri?"

"I'm used to dealing with terrorists since it is my job, and I used to be an actor. I've seen video footage of the Zero during the Black Rebellion, and if you all want I can act like that one." Dmitri caught all the barely noticeable flinches from everyone when he said that. C.C then put in a word of approval for him.

"And if he screws up, I'll make sure he fixes his mistake." Or at least he thought it would be a word of approval.

~Shinjuku Ghetto~

Kazuya made sure to hold Euphemia close to him, and the entire time he was stressed. He seriously believed that Kazejin was making a large mistake by bringing the others in secret. Euphemia kept her arms wrapped around his neck, and her face buried against his chest. He could easily tell that she was shaking in fear, and she wouldn't stop whispering "I want my Daddy…" over and over again. That only spurred his curiosity in meeting whoever her father was. Kazejin then stopped and looked around.

"I think this is a good place to wait for him," Kazejin chuckled darkly as he leans against a ruined building, since Shinjuku had yet to be rebuilt since the Black Rebellion. It was supposed to be some sort of Memorial site since that is where Zero supposedly began. "…IF he shows."

Sighing, Kazuya sat on the ground, keeping Euphemia close to him. The poor girl had started to cry. They were sitting there for nearly two whole hours, before Kazejin growled in frustration.

"He isn't coming! Let's go!" Right as Kazejin stood up, they heard someone chuckling from somewhere behind them. Turning his head slightly, Kazejin looked at the tall man who was chuckling. Kazuya recognized him as Jeremiah Gottwald from the news reports during the Black Rebellion, how Britannia thought there was some sort of secret alliance between Jeremiah and Zero because of "orange", and then how during the second Rebellion, Jeremiah did in fact join sides with Zero who later joined sides with Emperor Lelouch Vi Britannia.

Still chuckling, Jeremiah walked forward as he stares at Kazejin. "You didn't listen to him, so he's taking care of those men you secretly brought with you."

At his words, the dying screams of the men hiding reached them. Kazejin cursed loudly and pulled out his gun. "You…! You're a geass user aren't you?"

Jeremiah only smirked at him. "Not technically…but I can undo a geass command on someone. However, my "partner" is in fact a geass user. And….he's right behind you."

Kazuya jumped when someone started clapping and laughing. Standing behind them was another tall man who he didn't recognize one bit. White hair with bangs that hung in front of his eyes, which were behind some sort of visor, and headphones as well as long white coat with blue on it, red arm sleeves that even covered his fingers. If he was a geass user, he didn't exactly look like one. But then Kazuya saw the red splatters on the coat and the chainsaw by his feet. _Oh my god…They're really dead!_

"I warned you, didn't I? I told you I would know before you arrived whether or not you listened to my orders. Thank you Jeremiah for removing that blasted order that was making me not able to talk."

"You are welcome, Mao."

Mao looked at Kazuya, but his eyes were resting on Euphemia. "At least you followed ONE order of mine. Euphemia," Mao ignored the indignant noise from Kazejin as he held his hand out to the girl, but he didn't say anything else. To Kazuya it looked like he was silently conversing with the child. When Euphemia turned her head sideways a little bit, as though questioning him about something, Mao nodded with a warm smile. Before Kazuya or Kazejin could stop her, Euphemia bolted straight towards Mao and wrapped her arms around his legs. Smirking a little, Mao bent down and picked her up, before looking at the men again. "I promised to tell you the identity of this new Zero, didn't I? Too bad…if you can't figure it out yourselves, then you shouldn't be going up against Britannia. Especially with a certain someone still alive and helping them again."

Jeremiah's eyes widened as he stared at Mao in disbelief. He knew who he was talking about. "He's alive?"

Mao nodded, and then indicated to Euphemia. "Very much so, and this is his daughter."

Gasping a little, Jeremiah stood beside Mao, his gaze hardening as he glares at Kazejin. "Then…I shall remain loyal to Lady Marianne's child!"

Snorting, Kazejin went over by Kazuya with a roll of his eyes. "Let's get out of here Kazuya. This is pointless. Huh…Kazuya, why are you staring at that freak named Mao?"

It was true. Kazuya was staring right at Mao, who suddenly smirked. "I see…you're having a change of heart. You can change sides if you wish."

Kazejin's eyes widened in horror, as he grabbed Kazuya's arm since his friend had started walking forward towards Mao. "No! You're staying here with me Kazuya!"

Looking at Kazejin, Kazuya slowly shook his head. "No. I'm going with them."

"No! Please stay with me here and help me with my goals!"

"Your so called goals are going to get half the population here killed, if not more! Your goals are going to kill innocent children and mothers! Your so called goals are going to end up consuming you!" Jerking his arm out of Kazejin's grip, Kazuya went over and stood on beside Mao on the side Jeremiah wasn't standing.

Snorting again, Kazejin raised his gun, pointing it at Kazuya. "I won't stand for this! If you aren't fighting with me, then die here and now!" Pulling the trigger before anyone could stop him, Kazejin watched as Kazuya's left shoulder was hit and his old friend cried out and held his bleeding shoulder. But when Mao started approaching him with his chainsaw in hand, he yelled loudly before running off. Jeremiah knelt down and inspected the wound that was starting to bleed profusely.

"Don't worry. We'll get you to where Zero is and you'll get help as soon as possible."

~With Kazejin~

As he walked through the city since he was miles from Shinjuku now, he paused as he looked up at the large screen on the building, projecting an image of Zero, who was about to give a speech in regards to his group.

"_**My dear Britannians have no fear. I have snapped out of my state of idiocy to realize that now, instead of the Japanese requiring my help, it is you who now require the assistance of the Black Knights the most! The White Knights have struck fear in every one of you, and we have done nothing so far, but that changes now! I have gathered the members of the Black Knights together once more, and as one united group, we will fight back against the White Knights. They call themselves 'White Knights of Justice', but they are not! I have already once stated that we, the Black Knights, are the fighters of justice! People, hear me now! As of right now, the White Knights can consider themselves the enemy of the Black Knights, for we are at war now. I have tried to resist the thought and act of war against them, but they have left us no choice! Those with power should fear us, and those without should rally behind us!"**_

As the video ended, Kazejin started grinding his teeth together in anger. …_A battle? You aren't even the original one that I wanted to go up against…however 'I have snapped out of my state of idiocy'? What is that supposed to mean? Does that mean that the Zero this entire time has been the same one, but he had gone into some sort of state of idiocy because of the peace that he lost his edge for a while, but he's 'woken up' enough to realize that he needs to be in action now? Something isn't right here…._

Alright review! It should be longer than my normal chapters since it is over 2,000 words and usually the chapters are over 1,000. And yes if you were wondering, I did base Zero's speech off the speech Lelouch did in season 1 where he introduced the Black Knights for the first time. Those who guessed Mao, you are correct! And now you know why he is able to talk since Lelouch did order him to never talk again in the first season, because Jeremiah used that anti-geass power he has that prevents and removes the control of geass off someone. Anyways, review and if someone knows the name of the other Knightmare frame that Lelouch used after stealing the Gawain, it would be greatly appreciated. I think it was the Shinkiro or something like that. Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.

A/N: Sorry about the long wait for the new chapter. Updates won't be constant for awhile. It's my last year in high school, so I have lots of stress piling up on top of another right now. Hope you all can understand. Oh to explain something since a reviewer was confused in the last chapter. Euphemia running towards Mao like she knew him was because she can read minds as well, so they were having a mental conversation for a few moments, and Mao told her that she can trust him, etc. Now on with the story!

Chapter 10

C.C sighed heavily as she watches Lelouch put the Zero outfit back on. She could have sworn that after the Zero Requiem he wouldn't have to get into that outfit. Looks like she was completely wrong. Then again when he was wearing the outfit he gave off a sense of authority, while when Suzaku was wearing it, C.C could tell that he was a little insecure. Perhaps because he was supposed to be dead and he was lying to his friends. _No…Lelouch is supposed to be dead as well, and they all saw him 'die' four years ago. Though now they know he's still alive, they just don't know where._ C.C thought to herself, before realizing that Lelouch was done getting ready.

"I really wish you wouldn't do this again…" C.C said a little softer than she usually does, though he caught her words.

"C.C listen…I need to do this again. But this time, instead of leading a whole rebellion, we're only sticking around to fix things, and then we will leave with our daughter before things get out of hand."

"What if they already are out of hand? With you as Zero once again, anything can happen." She sighed heavily. Why was she thinking like this? This wasn't like her. Unless…

"Trust in me C.C, alright? I've done this before, and I was younger then. I can still do this."

C.C nodded slowly, before giving him a smile. "I still remember the day it all started…back in Shinjuku."

"Yeah…the start of Zero."

"I don't regret making the contract with you…but I do regret what your outcome came to in the end. Having to pretend you're dead…even to your little sister."

"I don't mind it, C.C." Lelouch removes the mask so he could look at her openly. Though what neither one of them knew was that Nunnally was coming down the hall to talk to them. "Alright? I don't regret it. It may be hard to be this close to Nunnally, but I'll survive. I kept the whole thing about being Zero from her in the past, and my involvement in the Black Rebellion…I can keep my identity a secret from her."

"Lelouch…." C.C was about to say something else but the door suddenly swung open as Nunnally entered the room with her eyes wide. Lelouch internally cursed himself for taking the mask off, since his hair was back to its normal color and he didn't have his contacts in.

"Lelouch?"

Staying silent, he refused to look at Nunnally as she came into the room a bit more, looking surprised and not knowing what to think about the fact that Suzaku was indeed correct that Lelouch was alive, or the fact that he was standing right in front of her.

"I-is it really y-you?" Her voice trembled a little as she spoke to him, wanting him to say something, to reassure her that this wasn't a dream. That he was really right there.

Sighing heavily, he finally looked at her. "Yes…it's me Nunnally. But please, don't tell anyone else that I'm here, or that I'm Dmitri."

Nunnally's face literally brightened at the fact that it was really him, and she was nodding instantly. "I won't tell anyone! I promise! I'm just glad you're alive…" She watched silently as her brother put the mask back on, though now that she knew it was him she didn't know what to do. He had after all told her that he wasn't staying to help them, but as soon as he gets his daughter back, he was leaving with his family.

"Lelouch…why did you fake your death?" She whispered silently, but Lelouch heard her.

"The world needed to change, so I changed it…and the only way for the world to move past what I did as Emperor, I needed to be out of the picture."

"But to fake your death? You didn't have to go to that kind of an extreme!"

"That is where you are wrong." He turned his head towards her. "The world would not have changed if I was still physically there for them. I am sure that there are still some out there in the world who will always remember my reign forever in their hearts, but that is the only place I reside in for them. Memories. That is where I should stay-" He stopped as the door flung open and the last person he had ever wanted to see again walked in grinning.

"C.C you're looking fabulous today!" Mao beamed as he strutted into the room, and Lelouch instantly put himself in front of Nunnally and his wife, blocking them from Mao's path.

"Daddy!" Euphemia ran forward, coming out from behind Mao and hugged Lelouch's legs. Lelouch, on the other hand, was in shock. Mao saved his daughter? Why?

"Oh, surprised that I saved your daughter? I didn't do it for you, I did it for C.C." Mao answered his thoughts. Laughing, he clapped a few times before walking towards Lelouch. "Shall we talk alone, Lulu?"

Narrowing his eyes, he glanced at C.C behind him and Lelouch could easily tell that she was worried about what was going to happen now that Mao has shown up. Looking back at his old enemy, he sighed. "Very well. Follow me."

C.C watched as Lelouch left with Mao right behind him. Very carefully, she pulled her daughter into her arms, to reassure herself that Euphemia was right there in front of her.

"C.C…"

Looking up, C.C looked right at Nunnally, who was staring at the ground sadly. "Yes, what's wrong Nunnally?"

"Will….Lelouch still leave now that he has his daughter back?"

"I'm not sure…"

"Oh…I see."

"Though, honestly, between you and me…I'm sure Lelouch will stay to finish this through to the end."

"You think so?"

"Yes. After all, he's missed you all dearly, and those new terrorists brought it all to a new level by kidnapping Euphemia."

Nunnally giggled, looking happier than she did a moment ago. "He was always protective of his family members." Looking at C.C, Nunnally noticed something odd. "Are you ok, C.C? You're looking paler than usual."

"I'm fine." Though truthfully C.C was feeling very light headed and her vision was going blurry.

"You sure?" Nunnally asked slowly.

Before she could reply, C.C's eyes rolled to the back of her head right before she lost consciousness.

"C.C!" Nunnally yelled as she fell to the ground. Euphemia quickly turned around, and her eyes widened.

"M-Mommy?"

~Outside~

"What do you want Mao?" Lelouch was standing about six feet away from who may or may not still be his enemy.

"I see you've married C.C, and had a kid with her." The way Mao spoke, it was almost like he was pretending they were old buddies catching up on things and nothing more.

"What do you _want_ Mao?" Lelouch repeated, not really wanting to be chatting with Mao right now.

"Oh fine, you're no fun, you know that? I want you to let me help you against the terrorists."

Raising an eyebrow, Lelouch crossed his arms over his chest. "Now why would I do that?"

"Because I saved your daughter from them. Besides, you know you _need_ my help now in order to keep your identity secret from the others. Your sister won't say a word, but let's just say you don't let me help you. Here is what I will do. I will tell Suzaku Kururugi who "Dmitri" really is and then you'll be on your own. But if you let me help you with this, I won't say a word about who you are. Do we have a deal?"

"What is with you? You aren't acting like how I first met you." Lelouch narrowed his eyes, watching the other carefully.

"Times have changed. Do we have a deal or not?"

Sorry for the long wait but there's chapter 10! Tell me what you think and I apologize once more the long wait! If anyone can guess what is wrong with C.C I'll give them a cookie! No clue when chapter 11 will be put up, but I'll try to get it up quickly. However, believe it or not, this story is half way through now. There's a few more things that are going to happen, and then the ending of the story which may or may not be pleasant. I haven't decided that yet. Anyways, review please!


End file.
